wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny D. Peppermint
'Kenny D. Peppermint '''is a new racer and he is both dangerous and clumsy bully and he has a grudge on Claire, Carrie and Butterscott. He was created by Esquilo30. Personality Kenny is a bully, but unlike most Sugar Rush racers with a bully personality, he is foul mouthed, rude and largely a greedy, self-serving individual; his loyalties and morals are flexible so long as he gets what he wants. He's quick to betray when it suits him, including family. He's somewhat clever and wily but often seems plagued with bad luck. Despite his line of work, it especially hurts his pride when things don't go his way; this often leads to him losing his temper or becoming indignant. Along this line, he tends to hold grudges for those he feels have wronged him, though his greed can still overcome this in the right situation (and vice-versa). Easily capable of violence and cruelty, he cares for little besides riches and his kart. Kenny is deeply attached to the ''Death Pepper, and seems more concerned for its safety than his own, and when he sees a bunch of Cy-Bugs flying towards him, his first instinct was to embrace the kart and shout "No! Not like this! NOT LIKE THIS!" Sadly, he possesses no such concern for others, and was willing to poison Twirlet and Rocky (Causing them to have stomache) to insure that they wouldn't participate in the Random Roster Race. During the Random Roster Race, he'll do anything to be a playable character, he becomes a cheater. Role in Game-Warped Kenny is first seen in Sugar Rush stalking Melody and Rank, he then suddenly appeared before them, after Melody explains to the real world boy about him, the peppermint themed racer thanks her for the introduction and compliment while mockingly bows to them and calling Rank to be Melody's boyfriend, he wanted to steal their money. He chases after them while holding his candy cane club when suddenly Butterscott gets in the way, he's eventually defeated by being throwed to the chocolate lake, he yells at the Mellbutter vowing revenge while swearing at him. Later after cleaning himself up, he begins to plot a plan to give Butterscott a payback, not realizing Dark Blank sneaking up behind him, he eventually got captured by him and teleported in a dark place, at first he was scared of the ink virus, until he offers the bounty hunter racer to help him to conquer the arcade, threatning to break his skull if he refuses by doing on a rock, he quickly accepts not only out of fear but also because of the big bucks he was offering to Kenny, however, unknown to Dark Blank, Kenny crossed his fingers behind his back while shaking hands with him, meaning that he lied to be loyal to the virus and will find a way to steal the money and ditch him. He's later seen knocking the door of Frankie's house, he made deal with the mafia sour ball boss to give the money half in half, however, unknown to Frankie, he also crossed his fingers behind his back while shaking hands with him, meaning that he lied about giving half of the reward to him, he tells the evil sour ball that Dark Blank is counting on him and leaves. Later he is seen spying on Rank, Melody and the Mellbutters and finds out about an invention that Vanellope's scientists were creating to teleport Rank back to the real world, he walks off to tell Dark Blank about it. He later was summoned to Vanellope's Throne Room by Dark Blank, Vanellope scolds him for working to the ink virus, but Kenny doesn't care and tells her that he's just doing this for business, he later got teleported by Dark Blank after he managed to steal the teleport machine. He's later seen in Monster Rancher 4, complaining about the game's monsters being unable to defeat the "intruders", until he ran into Jack, Gelatina, Prinny and the Mellbutters, having no time to deal with them, he flees while pressing a button which let the Datonares out to keep them busy from following him, which then were defeated by their monster allies, Kenny was on a circle platform waiting for them, he pressed a button from a remote control which opened a giant door and got out a giant virus created by Dark Blank named: Turtlog, while they were fighting the Turtle/Hedgehog hybrid virus, he escapes for another time. He later went to Jak & Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, revealing to have helped to infect the game with virus and turning it into a creepy place, when he ran into Minty, Tiramello, Sticky, Jak, Daxter, Guy and Maki, telling Minty to call him Mister Kenny D. Peppermint, and cursing Daxter for calling him bratty, angered by his and Tiramello's remarks, he summons the Goblin-Viruses, but seeing they were being easily defeated by the heroes, he flees, later he was talking to Frankie the Sour Ball on a walkie-talkie, telling him about having trouble with some "rats" who managed to restore Rival Schools: United by Fate and Monster Rancher 4, after finishing his conversation and shutting off the walkie-talkie, he notices our heroes, knowing he's no match for them, he pressed a button that opens a door from underground, letting loose another giant virus created by Dark Blank named: Gogre, distracting the heroes long enough for him to make a perfect get away. He's later seen in Dark Blank's base, being yelled at by the virus, out of fear he claims that it was the racers' fault, until Frankie tells the virus about a fool proof plan that gonna help him to conquer the arcade. Later while Betsy, Fang and Pesto were fighting off the Orc-Viruses, Kenny sneak up behind Rank who was hiding behind a bench, manages to knock him out with his candy cane club and drags him to Dark Blank's base. Later after Rank manages to escape from prison thanks to the help of Melody, Fang, Pesto, the Mellbutters, Wreck-It Ralph, Fix-It Felix and Sergeant Calhoun, he offers Dark Blank to fight them off, so he rides on his kart: The Death Pepper and drives off to finish them once and for all, just when the heroes were about to reach the exit of Dark Blank's dimension, Kenny gets in the way, Melody asks the bully racer why he's helping the big virus, which he replies by saying that Dark Blank was offering a big reward for helping him to conquer the arcade and he still want revenge on Butterscott for throwing him at the chocolate lake, he then transforms his kart into a giant robot ala Transformer and begins to fight them, at first he was quite the fighter until Ralph torned off one of the legs which enraged Kenny, he's eventually defeated when a boulder hits his robot thanks to Ralph, Felix, Melody, Rank, Betsy, the Mellbutters, Pesto and Fang. After being defeated Kenny hardly believe that he lost. But just as Butterscott tells him it is the end, Kenny apologizes and begs to Butterscott for forgiveness. He tells them that he was only following Dark Blank's orders and that he should be forgiven, as Vanellope would not be happy if Butterscott decided to kill him right then. Irritated, Butterscott is having a difficult time hearing Kenny out, as Kenny continues to explain that he was going to betray Dark Blank right from the start and that his crimes should be overlooked. Butterscott considers this, and finally says, "...Shameful. It is shameful that I had run into an awful guy, and now tears fall." Kenny is speechless. Fang shots a cork which takes his hat off and tells him to leave and never appear in front of them again, the bounty hunter racer flees. However, Kenny lunged for Butterscott out of nowhere to strike him with a poison dart in a sneak attack, but Toffeella intervened, taking the strike instead and is poisoned. Enraged, Butterscott runs towards Kenny and punches his left eye, swelling it up. Despite being hurt, Kenny laughed and told him that Toffeella was going to the other world by his poison. As he was stepping away, Kenny accidentally stumbled back into a fissure and plummeted into the darkness to his death. However after the ending credits, Kenny's right hand rise from the fissure and holds the edge while the screen turns black and his laughter could be heard, meaning that he might have survived the fall. Trivia *Kenny's kart the death pepper has two symbols on each side, on the left side has a $ symbol, while on the right side there is the word Greed on it. Further establishing his greed. *Kenny represents the sin of Greed, which make sense, considering his personality(See above). *Kenny's favorite color is yellow, which ironically is associated with the sin of Greed. *Kenny is not only a racer, but a bounty hunter too, he will do anything for money, as seen when he agreed to work for Dark Blank, because the ink virus offered him a bag full of money. Category:Sugar Rush Racers Category:Sugar Rush Citizens Category:Bullies Category:Racers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush Characters Category:Esquilo30's Characters Category:Esquilo30's Fanon Stuff